sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Painto/ProjektS2/Chemical Plant Zone
Chemical Plant Zone – drugi poziom w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Składa się z dwóch aktów. Akt drugi zakończony jest walką z bossem - Water Eggmanem. Chemical Plant następuje po Emerald Hill Zone, a poprzedza Aquatic Ruin Zone. Opis Chemical Plant Zone to poziom położony w fabryce na Westside Island. Znajdują się tu liczne tuby z niebieskimi chemikaliami. Po niektórych gracz może chodzić, na niektórych podłoże czasem się chowa, a na jeszcze innych są tylko małe, żółte ruchome platformy. Tuby często się krzyżują umożliwiając graczowi wybór kilku ścieżek. Można natrafić również na miejsca, gdzie z podłoża lub sufitu wystrzeliwane są kule chemikaliów. W tle widać liczne budynki oraz urządzenia. Pojawiają się także panele przyspieszające, często umieszczone przed dłuższymi sekcjami, co pozwala graczowi na rozwinięcie znacznych prędkości (na tyle dużych by wyprzedzić kamerę). Innym ważnym elementem są puste tuby przecinające znaczne obszary poziomu. Są one zwykle zablokowane klockiem, który należy zniszczyć. Po wskoczeniu do tuby, gracz zostanie z dużą prędkością przetransportowany na drugi jej koniec. Pojawiają się również żółte klocki, zarówno w grupach jak i pojedynczo. Poruszają się one najczęściej wokół jednego punktu lub są używane jako schody. Akt drugi jest częściowo zalany Mega Mackiem - chemikaliami o różowej barwie. Sonic i Tails zachowują się w nich tak, jakby byli pod wodą. Nie ma tu żadnych pęcherzyków powietrza co sprawia, że gracz musi szybko się wydostawać z Mega Macka w przypadku wpadnięcia. W drugiej części aktu, pojawia się sekcja z żółtymi klockami i podnoszącym się Mega Mackiem. Gracz musi odpowiednio wskakiwać na klocki, by wydostać się na powierzchnię zanim skończy mu się powietrze. Sekcję tę można jednak ominąć używając skrótu, który pozwala przedostać się nad całą drugą sekcją aktu aż do bossa. Boss Pod koniec aktu drugiego, gracz walczy z Doktorem Robotnikem w Eggmobilu, który wraz z doczepionymi elementami - rurą i zbiornikiem z klapą - tworzy Water Eggmana. Do ataku używa on pobranych spod areny chemikaliów, które stara się zrzucić na gracza. Wymaga 8 uderzeń do pokonania. Badniki |Grabbersprite.png}} |Spiny sprite.png}} }} Inne wystąpienia Sonic Generations thumb|200px Chemical Plant pojawia się jako drugi poziom Ery Klasycznej w grze Sonic Generations na konsole/PC. Akt klasyczny oparty jest na układzie poziomu z wersji z Sonica 2, zaś nowoczesny akt wykorzystuje elementy znane z nowych gier, które łączy z tymi znanymi z oryginału. Ratowaną po poziomie postacią jest Amy Rose. W innych mediach Poza grami, Chemical Plant pojawia się w następujących mediach: Sonic the Comic W Sonic the Comic, Chemical Plant odegrało dosyć dużą rolę w robotyzacji i zanieczyszczaniu Mobiusa. Przed najazdem Robotnika, było to przyjazne miejsce wypełnione zielenią. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog W Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Chemical Plant pojawia się w odcinku "The Mobius 5000" jako jedno z miejsc gdzie Sonic, Tails i Profesor Caninestein ścigają się z Race Botami Doktora Robotnika. Archie Comics Chemical Plant pojawia się w komiksach wydawnictwa Archie Comics i jest jedną z pobocznych lokacji w serii. Muzyka }} Film Ciekawostki * Część grafiki poziomu została ponownie wykorzystana w Death Egg Zone, późniejszym poziomie w grze. * Chemical Plant Zone pojawia się w napisach końcowych filmu Ralph Demolka. * W Knuckles in Sonic 2, w akcie pierwszym pojawiają się 3 ukryte dodatkowe życia, które nie pojawiają się w oryginalnej grze. Są one umieszczone wysoko na cienkich ścianach w końcowej sekcji poziomu i mogą zostać zdobyte jedynie za pomocą zdolności Knucklesa - wspinania się i szybowania.